lion transformers
by bumblebee stinger 101
Summary: what happens when we take the transformers and turn them into lions?rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: bumblebee, optimus prime and all the other characters in this story don't belong to me .I only own the plot and my minor OC Beta.

A lone cheetah cub wandered through the harsh African landscape. His head was bowed not caring if he walked straight into a hyena's jaws. The small cub let out a cry of despair. This cub is in mourning because it just lost its family.

The cub is quite different than other cubs. He had large baby blue eyes. The end of his ears had black on the tips. His tail had a black line that swirled around to the middle of his tail. The black lines under his eyes were shaped like lightning bolts. His muzzle was a light shade of grey. He also had black dots littering his body.

The small cheetah's name was bumblebee.

As the cheetah limps through the tough terrain he can still hear his ears ringing. Poachers had just killed his mother and sister. Two gun shots two dead.

Another big cat was mourning that day.

* * *

A large lion stood over his dead mate. He is part of a group of special lions called alter lions. He is the leader of the pride. He was a light blue lion with a fiery red mane. His muzzle was a dark grey. His eyes were a dark blue with a ring of yellow.

His mate on the ground was a white lion with a tuff of light green hair perched between her ears. Her name was Elita and his name was optimus prime. A lithe lion stood beside optimus. She was a navy blue lion with a pink belly. Her name was Arcee and she just lost her sister.

They both let out roars of despair that echoed through the savannah. More lions made their way over to the body to let out cries of sadness. The pride of lions was quite large consisting of 10 lions. Their names were ratchet, ironhide, chromia, sideswipe, sunstreaker, Arcee, mirage, jazz, prowl, and optimus.

The body on the ground belonged to one of the kindest female lions around. She had been killed out of spite to hurt the leader of the group. The murderers are none other than the deception group.

The group consisted of many evil souls. Their names are shockwave, knockout, soundwave, starscream, and the notorious leader Megatron and his mate Beta. The war between prides began when Megatron betrayed optimus by trying to kill him for leader ship. Now he has forged his own pride in hopes to kill optimus and the others.

"I'm sorry Elita" Optimus whispered to the corpse "I tried to protect you"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: bumblebee, optimus prime and all the other characters in this story don't belong to me .I only own the plot and my minor OC Beta.

"Optimus I suggest we move to the westward side of our territory. We can't risk more casualties" prowl walked up to the depressed leader

"Prowl is correct optimus. We need to do what's right for the pride" Ratchet continued

"You are both right old friends. We shall leave at dawn." optimus walked off to the direction of his and elita's den.

"Dawn is about two hours away optimus I strongly advise we move now." ratchet said to the colorful leader

"If we are going to the river dens like we did last year…it would take a good 3 days to get there" prowl continued on the notion

"Prowl, ratchet I understand you want the best for the pride but look at them..." he gestured to the mourning lions "Elita was like a mother to most of them. Right now what we need is some time to mourn the dead."

"But opt…."prowl was cut off by optimus

"My word still stands we will leave at dawn" optimus stalked off to his den

As soon as the sun approached the wispy clouds the pride started to make their way to the river dens. After a couple of hours of walking the younger lions started to get restless and hungry.

"I'm hungry" sunstreaker complained as they trudged through tall grass.

"Me too bro" sideswipe agreed

"Hey optimus the younglings are hungry" ironhide growled in annoyance

"We can go hunting up here at the next clearing" optimus said

"Yay rabbits and field mice" Arcee exclaimed sarcastically

They walked a while longer until they came to a large clearing. A very rare sight was there. A small group of antelope were feeding on the long grass. They make a succulent and filling meal.

"Ironhide chromia and Arcee can go hunting if they wish the rest of us will stay here" optimus told the group

Arcee chromia and ironhide nodded and stalked off to find the fast migrating antelope. The antelope made their way out of the clearing through the grass and into the savannah.

"This is boring….can we explore the clearing." sideswipe asked

"Yeah the antelope are far away" sunstreaker told optimus

"Hmm…I guess only the clearing" optimus agreed

The two brightly colored lions made their way to the clearing. Sideswipe tackled his gold twin. They started to roll around until they heard a whimper.

"Dude did you hear that" Sideswipe asked looking around for the source of the noise.

"Yeah" sunstreaker answered getting up from the ground and slightly growling at his dirty fur.

Another whimper was heard and sideswipe went to track down the noise. He finally tracked the noise to a large bush. He pushed the bush back. On the other side of the bush was a small yellow and black fur ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the air I breathe the words I write and the plot I make. I do not own any of the characters besides my minor Oc Beta.

Sideswipe looked at the small fluff was curled in a ball tail tightly curled around its self and whimpering. It was a cheetah. About 2 months old. A small pool of blood was under the small creature. Sideswipe tracked the blood to a small gash in the cub's thigh.

"Hey little guy" sideswipe cooed

Sideswipe knew that regular lions kill cheetahs if they have a chance. He is a silver and red lion that is not normal. The cheetah tried to scoot away from the lion in front of him.

"Hey I'm not going to hurt you I swear" sideswipe promised "Please I can help you find your mom…"

"YOU CAN'T FIND MY MOM SHE'S DEAD!" the small cub sobbed as he wrapped himself tighter in his tail.

"What's the commotion over here?" sunstreaker padded over to the bush.

"I found a cub his mom is well…gone" sideswipe answered the golden twin

"He buddy what's your name?" sunstreaker tried to hunch down to look less intimidating to the small yellow feline

"B-Bumblebee" he answered starting to trust the large beasts lumbering in front of him.

"Hey we could take him into the group" sideswipe smiled

"I d-don't w-want to g-get eaten" the cub whined as he looked at the massive cat's jaws

"We don't want to eat ya you probably wouldn't taste good anyway" sunstreaker replied sarcastically

Large teeth clamped onto bumblebee's neck fur. He was promptly lifted up by the silver lion.

"My name's sunstreaker the big oaf carrying you is my brother sideswipe" the gold feline told the small cat as he hung limp from sideswipe's jaws.

"Vee lar gonna yake voo to woer vide" (Translation: we are going to take you to our pride) sideswipe exclaimed but if was muffled by the cubs fur

The cub cracked a small smile at the silliness of the older lion. The twins made their way back to the rest of the group who were feeding on an antelope.

"Hey twins we were going to get you but-uh what the slag is that" jazz asked the resident pranksters of the group

"We found him behind a bush. His Mom is um…gone. We thought since he was adorable we thought maybe we could keep him" sideswipe answered putting the cub down

"Sunstreaker, sideswipe you know we can't care for anymore young." Prowl told the younglings

"We wouldn't have enough time with the war going on" Ratchet agreed

"But-But we can't just leave him. What if the deception group finds him and decides to make him another mindless drone" sunstreaker argued

"Yeah and what happed to the saying no feline left behind. Or the saying until all are one" Jazz said walking to the cub

"I say no if primus wants him to live he'll bless him with life if not then it's just another corpse" ratchet growled as Jazz and the twins glared at the medic

"What the slag is everyone complainin' about" ironhide, chromia and Arcee came over

"The twins brought home a cub" mirage answered from his spot on the tree scaring the wits out of the group.

The cub not used to any of the other big cat's decided to hide behind sunstreaker. The proud leader then came over to the group in hopes to find out what's going on.

"What's wrong" optimus asked

"Uh…well sunstreaker and I found a cub. It's mother I was kind of somewhat wondering if we could keep him" sideswipe ushered the cub away from his brother's leg.

"Uh…."Optimus stared blankly at the cub

"Optimus we were orphans and you gave us a second chance shouldn't he get a second chance too" Arcee said

"Yeah why can't little man join? He looks old enough to be off of milk" jazz agreed

"I am off of milk." a small voice said. Soon all eyes were on the cub that had not even made a peep through the whole discussion.

"Sir I don't like being alone and I like you guys but I will leave if you wish me too" the small cub puffed out his chest and stood tall.

Optimus's gaze soften. He was just an orphan looking for a second chance just as he had once been when he was young. He remembered how he was never welcome in the hall of primes yet he was chosen to become one. A ghost of a smile shone on the war hardened leader.

"What's your name young one?" optimus asked the cub

"Bumblebee" he answered stonily

Optimus let out a loud sigh praying to primus he was not making the wrong choice. "Bumblebee shall be in the group but he will be sideswipe's and sunstreaker's responsibility for now"

"Wait what! How do you expect two youngling to take care of a cub" ratchet grumbled

"My choice is made. Get bumblebee some food and rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow we leave at dawn and we have to go through deception group territory to get to our destination" optimus said walking to his own temporary den for some shut eye while ratchet and prowl fumed and the others did a silent cheer.

Authors note: okay so I've inserted bumblebee in to somewhat of the main story line. You guys also got a sneak peek inside of Optimus's brain. I'll insert my Oc soon but she won't be one of the most important characters or in the main story line much.

Starscream: hey how did I get here?

Bumblebee stinger 101: *hold up magic key board grins evilly and types in more letters*

Starscream: *Engulfed by smoke when the smoke rises he's in a red dress*

Bumblebee stinger 101: Haha! There's a dress to match your stilettos you femme!*Rolls on floor laughing*

Starscream: Curse you flesh bag!*pulls out heat seeking missile and fires at bumblebee stinger 101*

Bumblebee stinger 101:*runs away*Please review thanks! AHHH! *ground standing on falls into an abyss*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot I create the air I breathe and the words I write. All rights go to Hasbro™

As the sun rose up to greet the sky a group of lions were traveling again(of course after introductions). With a new friend in tow they made their way to the river. The other side of the river was dark and gloomy covered with a thick blanket of fog. Dead trees twisted up trying to reach the sun. The grass was black and also dead. Skeletons of deceased animals littered the ground.

"Deception group territory" Ratchet growled

"Do you think it is wise to go in their territory" Arcee asked ratchet and prowl

"No I think it's a stupid move. We could've gone around it BUT NO!" Ratchet growled louder

"What's the de-da-um decetion group" Bumblebee asked

"You mean the deception group" Jazz questioned

Bumblebee nodded his head as Jazz started to explain.

"They are the livin' proof of evil" Jazz stated

"Yeah they kill anyone and everyone" mirage said

"I understand the risks that are in there but we must if we want to make it before…the hunt" Optimus said

Everyone's head bowed in sadness. Bumblebee cocked his head to the side.

"What 'The Hunt'?" bumblebee asked

"The hunt is when the slagging humans go and kill our kind for money." ironhide stated

"Yeah they have these long sticks that make loud noises" Sunstreaker shivered at the thought

Realization dawned on bumblebee. He glared at the ground as he remembered the day his family died.  
*FLASHBACK*

Bumblebee and his sister butterfly were in the den waiting for their mother to come back from hunting. Bumblebee had injured his leg when he was his mother ordered him to stay in the den until it healed. He heard his sister groan.

"Uh this is SO boring!" she exclaimed flopping on her stomach dramatically.

"Yeah you think it's bad for you? I have to stay in the cave till my stupid leg is healed" Bumblebee rolled his eyes

A couple of minutes passed. A comfortable silence was exchanged between the two. The only sound they made was the deep breaths. Bumblebee's eyes started to droop until he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm back" the voice said

The owner of that voice is a small female cheetah. Her name is starsprinter. She was the mother of bumblebee and butterfly.

As butterfly heard their mother she darted out of the cave. Bumblebee limped to the entrance of the den. His mother would bring him some meat after they were done so he wouldn't have to use his leg as much.

The den was quite peaceful. They lived by a water hole. Bushes surrounded the large den. The den itself was an abandoned African Hunting Dog's den. It was about ten feet wide and three feet deep. His family has lived here for a month or so.

A loud rumbling was heard in the distance.

After a minute it stopped. Starsprinter looked around. A bush nearby rustled. She growled bared her teeth and flattened her ears against her head. Butterfly walked up curiously beside her mother. Then there were two loud bangs.

Bumblebee's eyes widened as he saw crimson blood spilled onto the ground. His breath hitched as he saw two legged creatures holding long stick like man was about 60 years old. He had a baseball cap on his head. He was wearing black cargo pants and a green tee-shirt. The other man was about 20 or so. He had tan cargo pants. He also had a tan button up shirt with a leather vest over it.

He was about to run to his mother but then she glared at him and mouthed 'Stay put'. He let out a chocked sob. His chest burned as he watched his mom die. He would never listen to her sing him to sleep. He would never be able to snuggle up into her soft fur. She would never give him and his sister's tongue baths and give them funky spiked hair. Never would he see the warm and loving smile.

The older man walked over to his his horror he began to skin her with a knife.

"What do we do with this one tom?" the younger male asked poking his sister's body with the tip of his shoe.

"Just leave it. It's too small. I'm sure the hyenas will eat it" The killer said as he loaded his mother's body in a four wheeled vehicle.

The machine rumbled to life. The thing drove through the bushes that served as a barrier. Bumblebee limped over to his dying sister. Blood was pouring from her stomach. A pool of scarlet rippled around her body. Bumblebee gaged at the smell. Tears spilled from his eyes as his small frame shook with sobs.

Butterfly weakly lifted up her head to look at her brother.

"Please don't leave me" He begged in a shushed tone as he sat beside his sister.

"L-love you 'bee" she smiled as her eyes closed and she took in her last painful breath.

"NO!" he yelled in shock as his sister lied limp on the ground

Her beautiful yellow fur pelt was stained with blood. Her eyes that usually gleamed with happiness were open her gaze was glazed over. His mom always said that the eyes are the pathway into a soul. Hers was gone. His home was now a place of despair. The air reeked with death.

He backed away from the body. His eyes were attached to her bloody frame. He had lost everything just because some people were trying to make a buck. He remembered his mother's body. Tears came to his mind as the images of it again and again. He let out a scream rip through the air . His heart felt like it was tore in two.

He turned away from the scene and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He ran Away from his fears. Away from the memories that scarred him. His legs started to burn as he ran farther away from the condemned place.

He would never see his sister's pride when she did something he couldn't. He would never again hear the witty remarks. He would never feel his sister scoot closer to him because of a storm and she didn't want to admit she wanted to cuddle.

His mother always taught him all life was sacred. Right now he wanted to kill the men who took away his family. He wanted justice served to the men who ripped away all he had. He hated himself for not stopping the attack he felt guilty it wasn't him who died.

He made a trail of tears as he ran towards the sun. 'Hope for a better day' his mother spoke to him after a failed hunt.

So with that thought he Ran with hopes of a better tomorrow.

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm sorry for the depressing chapter. But I figured that I could get a flash back out of the way then hopefully some humor. I wanted to give you an inside look at bumblebee's feelings. I needed to show you guys he still hurts inside. That the death of his family was indeed painful. Sorry if I rushed this (or any) chapter. Review if you guys want me to slow down or give a backstory on any character I will happily oblige with your request.


End file.
